Entertainment on ITV
Following the cutbacks of banning car-branded sponsorship adverts for non-sport related programmes in July 2016, ITV decided to categorize its flagship programmes into different strands/sections - with each having its own sponsorship. The logos (shown below) were designed in-house by ITV Creative, on behalf of Red Bee Media. Family Entertainment (All Channels) July 2016 - 1st March, 2017 1st March - 1st August, 2017 1st August, 2017 - present This is used for all British family entertainment shows broadcasting across all ITV Channels - such as Who Wants To Be A Millionaire?, The Chase, All-Star Family Fortunes / Mr & Mrs, I'm a Celebrity... Get Me Out of Here!, Big Star's Little Star, Ant & Dec's Saturday Night Takeaway (was sponsored by ScS Sofas when the other shows were sponsored by Nintendo/New Nintendo 3DS, and now all shows in this category are sponsored by 32Red Online Casino). The second version shown above was first used on a promo for the first episode of Series 40 of "Who Wants To Be A Millionaire?", which was later broadcast on 18th March. The category is currently sponsored by 32Red Online Casino in most areas of the UK & Northern Ireland (including HTV & UTV), while on STV in Scotland is Daily Record (see below). Family_Entertainment_on_stv_Logo_with_sponsorship.png|''STV'' variant, 2016 - present Music Entertainment (ITV1 & ITV2) July 2016 - 21st October, 2017 21st October, 2017 - present This is used for all British music and talent shows on ITV1 - with programmes such as The X Factor, Britain's Got Talent, Dancing on Ice, Pop Idol, The Voice, Popstars; And also on ITV2 - with programmes such as The Xtra Factor, Britain's Got More Talent, and repeated editions of Stars In Their Eyes. New Sponsorships 2017 From late July 2017 onwards (shortly before the 2017 X Factor Auditions), the 'Nivea Lipcare' sponsorship stayed current but, a new set of idents were introduced featuring realistic moving lips that follow the lyrics to certain songs performed by various artists (the artist's name and song title is displayed in the top left corner of the screen in each ident), like if people were moving their lips while singing along to songs on the karaoke, CD, radio etc., without the need to use their voices. The idents were introduced as part of Nivea Lipcare's new 'Sing with your Lips' karaoke campaign. The above-mentioned campaign lasted for almost three months - and from 21.10.17 onwards (shortly before the 2017 X Factor Live Show), Nivea Lipcare is no longer a sponsorship for the above-mentioned strand. The new BT Broadband sponsorship are similar to the ones last used by Nivea Lipcare - this time featuring recorded video clips of non-famous British groups, duets, families or individual soloists singing along to certain pop, rock, dance (including Club, Techno, Rap & Funk) or classical (including Motown, Northern Soul & Folk) anthems originally sung by famous groups or artists, which were released between the 1960s & 2017 (the group, duet, family or soloist's name and song title will appear on the bottom left corner of the screen in each ident). A recorded voiceover is also being heard in each ident, either announcing: "BT Broadband - sponsors of ITV Music Entertainment. Be There - BT.", or the shortened version (used during programmes): "BT Broadband - sponsors of ITV Music Entertainment". The new series of idents were first used at the start of the X Factor Judges House episode that night, at 8.20pm. New dance show makes debut in November 2017 after Sir Forsyth's death Following the death of former 'Strictly Come Dancing' host Sir Bruce Forsyth in August 2017, it was announced that ITV would broadcast a brand new ballroom dance show which is similar to Strictly, known as 'Dance Mania'. The first UK series of the show will be broadcast on ITV1 for nine weeks starting 9.20pm Saturday 18th November, 2017 - with twelve performing couples (of which four couples will go through to the semi-final round, and then the remaining three go through to the final after one of the remaining four couples gets voted off on the semi-final), four judges: Emma Bunton (a member of the former girlband - the 'Spice Girls', a Children's Clothing Designer & Radio presenter on Heart), Jason Donovan (singer and musician, another radio presenter on Heart, and a former 'Dancing on Ice' judge), Amanda Holden (a former 'Britain's Got Talent' judge) & Eamonn Holmes (a former GMTV presenter), and two presenters: Dermot O'Leary & Kate Thornton (who are also former 'X Factor' presenters). Also, the show will be filmed live in a brand new £65,000 ballroom stage at ITV London headquarters - in the old studio where the 'Baby Ballroom Championships' were held back in 2007. After one couple has been given a chance to leave (in other words, one couple gets 'voted off') on each round of the series, the next round will be live broadcast on the following Saturday in the same manner with the remaining couples until the series reaches the final with the remaining three, when one couple with the least votes gets voted off, and afterwards, one couple with the most votes wins and the other loses. Repeated editions will be shown on ITV2 starting Sunday 19th November at 2pm (please do not vote when watching repeats or on demand, as lines will be closed at the time of viewing). The USA version (which will be broadcast as part of 'USA Entertainment on ITV2') will start broadcasting live in a brand new $65,000 ballroom stage at NBC Studios in New York for nine weeks on ITV2 at 8.45pm (GMT) Sunday 19th November, following the UK live results on ITV1. If you and your partner want to take part of being one of this year's couples, or to become part of the audience, then please apply by going to www.itv.com/beontv, www.itv.com/dancemaniauk (www.nbc.com/dancemaniausa if you live in the USA) or via the 'Dance Mania' app (always check terms and conditions first), and then you're good to go - the floor is yours! ITV1 Afternoons This is ITV1's afternoon programming strand which broadcasts on weekday afternoons from 3pm until 4.30pm. Laugh Out Loud (ITV1 & ITV2) This is used for popular-but-hilarious comedy programmes on ITV1 & ITV2 - such as You've Been Framed!, Harry Hill's TV Burp, Through the Keyhole, Britain Does the Funniest Things, Celebrity Juice. Daytime (ITV1 & ITV2) July 2016 - 1st January, 2017 1st January, 2017 - present ITV has its own weekday morning programming strand which broadcasts on ITV1 & ITV2 from 9.25am until 3pm. This programming strand broadcasts popular morning shows - such as ITV Breakfast (still part of the strand but now sponsored by Superdrug instead of the National Accident Helpline (previously LearnDirect from Summer 2015 until 1st January, 2017), whilst Loose Women is sponsored by Closer Magazine), The Paul O' Grady Show, Judge Rinder, The Jeremy Kyle Show / Emergency Room. British Soaps (ITV1, ITV2, ITV3) This is ITV's british soap strand where one of each programme has its very own sponsorship, e.G. Emmerdale is now sponsored by Yorkshire Tea, and the strand's official website is currently sponsored by Dial 4 a loan. ITV2 broadcasts extended episodes, which are generally known as 'omnibuses' (e.G. 'Emmerdale' becomes 'Emmerdale Omnibus'), and ITV3 broadcasts repeated editions of the normal length episodes which were recently broadcast on ITV1. yorkshireteaemmerdale.png|Current sponsorship for Emmerdale (Yorkshire Tea) cadburycorrie.gif|Current sponsorship for Coronation Street (Cadbury, with their 'latest additions to the street'!) plentydales.jpg|Current sponsorship for Yorkshire Dales (Plenty) duckbill.png|Current sponsorship for The Bill (Duck Toilet Detergent) Documentaries (ITV1, ITV4) July 2016 - August 2017 August 2017 - present Afternoons (ITV2) ITV2 has its own weekday afternoon programming strand which broadcasts popular British & American chat shows - such as Trisha, Jeremy Kyle, Ricki Lake, Judge Judy, David Letterman, Jerry Springer, Oprah Winfrey. The American shows are related to these American TV production companies in the following: NBC, CBS, Fox & Universal. The strand is timeshared with ITV1 Afternoons, which broadcasts from 3pm until 4.30pm USA Entertainment (ITV2) July 2016 - April 2017 April 2017 - present This is used for all American-style family entertainment programmes on ITV2 - such as American Idol, America's Got Talent, The X Factor USA, The Planet's Funniest Animals, America Does the Funniest Things. All shows in this category are related to these American TV production companies in the following: NBC, Fox & Discovery (including Animal Planet). USA Drama & Comedy (ITV2) These are ITV2's late-evening strands for repeated editions of popular drama and comedy programmes set in the USA - such as Two and a Half Men, Cheers, Ladies Behaving Madly, Friends, Will & Grace, Gossip Girl, The Vampire Diaries, Entourage, Bionic Woman, Sex & The City. The programmes in this strand are related to these American TV production companies in the following: NBC, CBS, Disney-ABC, Fox, Universal & Warner Bros. A Classical Morning (ITV3) This is ITV3's morning programme strand which broadcasts repeated editions of classic and retro british daytime programmes that no longer broadcast on ITV1 (at one point, the channel was called 'ITV' at the time when some of the programmes were first broadcast), on weekday mornings from 6am-10am. Current ITV News presenter Trevor McDonald appears on-screen in one of the Vision Express sponsorships. Retro Family Entertainment (ITV3) This is used to broadcast repeated editions of classical gameshows that were previously aired on ITV from the 1970s to the 2000s - from British family classics like Alphabet Zoo, Bullseye, Play Your Cards Right, Chain Letters, Bruce's Price is Right, The Krypton Factor, Mr & Mrs & Family Fortunes, to the earlier versions of modern-day classics like "Who Wants To Be A Millionaire?", All-Star Family Fortunes & Joe Pasquale's The Price is Right. A new and exciting way to watch those traditional moments - let's hope they'll bring back special memories to us (and yourself, obviously)! Prime Time (ITV3) 'Prime Time' is ITV3's afternoon programming strand which broadcasts a variety of popular classic programmes - including Contemporary & Classical Drama (including Murder She Wrote, Quincy M. E., Pie in the Sky, Cagney & Lacey, LA Law, Tales of the Unexpected, Agatha Christie's Poirot/Marple), and classical comedy programmes (including classic sitcoms, as mentioned in the 'Evening Sitcoms' strand (see below the next one)). Sunlife sponsorship Sunlife Over 50s insurance has been sponsoring the programmes since late 2012, about a year after Privilege took over Axa UK in October 2011 (of which Axa UK was the strand's official sponsorship from around 2006/07 until the takeover). Sunlife is now owned by Phoenix Group, since 2016. Michael Parkinson's appearance Since the late 2000s, Current ITV television presenter Michael Parkinson appeared on-screen in every single commercial advert after former TV presenter June Whitfield (Parkinson also appears in Prime Time's current sponsorship as well). Back in the mid-late 2000s, Parkinson himself also appeared on the Esure insurance adverts while June Whitfield sat in the Sunlife chair. For All One's Drama (ITV3) 'For All One's Drama' is ITV3's late evening programming strand which broadcasts repeated editions of popular drama programmes that were previously broadcast on ITV1 - including classics like: Heartbeat, The Royal, Where The Heart Is, Lewis, Behind the Heart, F. I. Bulldog (this long-lasted ITV1 Drama Premiere was set in Lincolnshire in the 1920s/30s, and in its early years (1998-2003) it was formerly known as 'Franklyn Bulldog - First Inspector'), Wycliffe, Wild at Heart, Peak Practice. Evening Sitcoms (ITV3) This is an evening programming strand for popular sitcoms on ITV3 - such as Rising Damp, George & Mildred, On the Buses, Home to Roost, Jeeves & Wooster. Knitted Monkey's first TV appearance In the early 2000s, the 'Knitted Monkey', as seen in the strand's current sponsorship, was a former mascot of the early version of ITV Digital before he made an appearance in his first PG Tips commercial TV advert back in 2007. Today (ITV4) 'ITV4 Today' is an all-day programming strand which is broadcast on ITV4 from midnight through 'til 4.30pm every day. Crime Drama (ITV4) This is ITV4's programming strand for British crime drama programmes - such as Law & Order UK, Cold Case UK. ITV4 Cult Classics Impulsive Entertainment (ITV Life) This is ITV Life's programming strand for reality and lifestyle programmes - such as Millionaire Matchmaker, Dinner Date, The Only Way is Essex (TOWIE), Real Housewives of... CITV Preschool (CITV Channel & ITV1) CITV Preschool, formerly Mini CITV, is the programming strand for younger viewers which broadcasts 2 hours a day on CITV Channel every weekday morning (from 7am until 9am, starting with Merlin the Magical Puppy and finishing with Letterland on Mondays, Pocoyo on Tuesdays, The Upstairs Downstairs Bears on Wednesdays, Animal Stories on Thursdays and Maisy the Mouse on Fridays), and on CITV Channel & ITV1 every weekend morning (from 6am until 8am, starting with Sooty and finishing with Old Bear Stories on Saturdays, and with Engie Benji on Sundays). CITV's other programming strand for older children (simply known as 'CITV') follows this strand from 9am until the channel itself goes off air at 7.30pm. CITV Preschool on +1 CITV Preschool on CITV+1 broadcasts on weekdays from 8am until 10am, and also with ITV1+1 on weekends from 7am until 9am. Category:ITV